The present invention relates to thermal management in computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to heat exchangers for mobile systems.
The movement of electrons within the electrical components of a computer system causes a great deal of heat to be generated. Unless the heat is dissipated, it will accumulate, causing damage to the system. Such damage may include the warping of the electrical components and possible fire hazards. Mobile systems have certain geometric spacing considerations that make heat dispersion more difficult than large systems.
One current method for dispersing the heat generated by an electrical component is to directly attach a heat exchanger to the component that needs cooling. A thermal attach platform coupled to the top of the component draws the heat up from the component. The thermal attach platform may be a copper block or plate, copper being an excellent heat conductor. The direct attachment heat exchanger may include a set of fins attached to the thermal attach platform on the side opposite the component. An air circulation unit is coupled to the direct attachment heat exchanger. The air circulation unit may be a fan or some other method for moving air across the fins of the direct attachment heat exchanger.
An alternative method for dispersing the heat generated by an electrical component is to thermally couple the electrical component to a remote heat exchanger. The remote heat exchanger is located remotely from the electrical component, allowing for the heat dispersion system to be arranged to fit the computing system.
A method for greater heat dispersal than either the direct attachment heat exchanger and the remote heat exchanger is needed.